Simple
by M-M-M-MySharona
Summary: You're mine." It was the most simple thing in the world. Chloe was his whether she liked it or not, and Lex doesn't share what belongs to him AU Dark ChloeLex
1. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

**AN: My first story, so don't judge too harshly. Also if I spell things wrong please tell me I am English so some terminology may be out of place.**

The beginning of a lifelong obsession seemed so innocent at the time; thirteen year old Lex Luthor had escaped the confines of his room earlier that day and was wondering around Metropolis.

It was just a year ago that Lex's own mother had murdered his brother. He had tried to protect his mother but Lionel saw the tapes from the security cameras dotted around the entire Luthor estate. Lionel couldn't even bare to look at Lex anymore without being reminded of what happed, going to such extreem measures as to even send him off to boarding school.

When Lex was very young he had been in an unfortunate meteor accident and as a result was compleatly bald, as if this wasn't enough of an immeadiate social stigma, it seemed that when he arrived the entire school had already gotten wind of his mother's illness and his father's involvement in her 'suicide'.

He was ostrisized as soon as he walked through the door, _especialy _by Oliver Queen, the epitome of 'spoilt little rich kid'.

He had two allies in that school (he wouldn't call them _friends _because Lex Luthor simply didn't have friends, only people to band together with because there is safety in numbers) and he had no desire to contact them during the summer holidays, so he found himself alone once more.

While wondering up the highstreet for what seemed to be the billionth time, a small pink blur crashed into his legs and toppeled back onto the pavement.

Upon closer inspection, the blur was a littel blonde girl in hot pink dungarees. She looked up at him with big blue eyes and giggled,

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you seen my daddy? He looks like me, but about a gillion years older, an a boy, an realy realy big. Only we had to come to town to pick up mummy's med-i-cen an I only looked away for a minute an now I can't find him!" She spoke at such a speed that all the words seemed to run together and for a moment he simply stared at her, dazed.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen your father, why don't you ask a shop assistant if you can borrow a phone to ring home and tell your mother?"

"I didn't ask if you seen my farter, I asked about my daddy! An I'm not 'posed to talk to strangers."

"I'm a stranger, you seem just fine with me."

"Silly, your not a stranger. I ran into you an you helped me up, that makes us friends! So I'll just stay with you till I see him. What's your name by the way, mine's Chloe Sullivan, I'm nearly eight so what about you?" She beamed at him as she started to drag him back down the highstreet.

"Lex Luthor, I'm thirteen, listen don't you think you sho-"

"Oh wow! Thats so cool, I wish I had a cool name. I know four other Chloes, but I never met a Lex before, plus your sooo much older than Johnny's brother, who he says'll beat us up if we pick on him, and..."

Two hour later and Lex didn't think he'd ever had someone take such an interest in him and his life. Lionel had always loved his brother more as had his mother, and he had kind of resented his brother for that.

He had bought Chloe lunch and phoned her house to tell her mother what had happened, all the while she had kept up the never ending streem of conversation. When he had been asked to keep her occupied for a further three hours so that Gabe could take his wife to the hospital he had almost been glad to do it.

It was nice to meet someone who listened to him, _without _his father's money as an incentive. Someone who didn't shy away from touching him incasebeing bald was contagous, or make derogatry comments about his family.

"Lex can I ask you something?"

That one surprised him. She hadn't bothered with his permission for the other hundred and one questions "Go ahead."

"When mummy and daddy pick me up, can I get your number a-and maybe we can play sometimes?" She turned her large, hopeful blue eyes on him and he simply couldn't say no. He treated her to a genuine smile (one he hadn't given in at least four years) and nodded.

"I'd be disapointed if you didn't." Chloe squeeled and jumed out of her seat to hug him. She kissed the top of his bald head lightly.

"your my best friend." She whisped, pulling away and blushing, just as her parents turned the corner.

"Chloe!"

"Honey, don't ever wonder off like that again!"

Gabe Sullivan turned to Lex gravely, "Thank you for looking after our daughter Mr Luthor. I don't know if we can pay you..."

"Don't worry about it, I don't expect payment." They looked at him doubtfuly, and while his insides boiled with rage, he kept his face carefuly blank. It wouldn't do for chloe to see him like that.

"Come on baby, lets go."

"Hold on mummy," She turned to Lex "Whats your phone number?"

"Chloe I don't think Mr Luthor wants you bothering him-"

"It's fine, she's not a bother." He stated coldly to the Sullivans befor handing Chloe a slip of paper.

As Chloe's parents dragged her away she waved back at Lex.

He smirked to himself. "Your my best friend too Chloe. And that's a lifetime commitment..." If she had known what she was getting herself into that day, perhaps she would have stayed home, locked the door and hid. However, naive little seven year old Chloe knew nothing about signing her soul away to the devil...


	2. The Ends Justify The Means

**AN: Thank you all so much! I didn't know what kind of response I would get and I'm glad it's so positive, especialy as I am new to this. I'm not sure if this chapter is any good, but its more of a filler chapter really. I need to establish a way for Chloe and Lex to be spending alot of unsuprvised time together, so he dosn't hve to sensor himself. (Plus for when they get older ;])**

**The Ends Justify The Means**

Gabe Sulliven stood nervously outside Mr Luthor's office.

He had been more than just a little surprised when Lionel Luthor's secretray, Jill requested his presence, was this about his son looking after Chloe? Were they asking for payment? Things were tight enough with money as it was, what could they spare?

Gabe was pulled out of his contemplation by Jill's nasel voice "Mr Luthor will see you now."

When he pushed the door open, Gabe Sulliven was shocked to see Lex sitting behind his fathers desk, feet on the table.

"Please Mr Sulliven, take a seat" Lex gestured a the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"What do you want Lex?"

The plesant smile whiped off Lex's face and back on so quickly, if you blinked you would miss it. "I see you are a straight forward man so I'll be brief, you need your job at this plant, right Mr Sulliven?"

"Correct,"Gabe answered stiffly, eyes narrowed. "but _Lionel _Luthor is my employer, so I don't see the relevance this has to you."

"Oh it has everything to do with me Mr Sulliven, because you see, in order to keep me out of his affairs in Metropolis, my father has decided to make me in charge of the Smallville branch whenever I come home from school for the holidays."

"But, but your just a kid!"

"I'm begining to wonder at the glowing report I recieved if this is how you always speak to your superiors _Mr _Sulliven. You see the trouble is that it seems we are employing 50 more men in shipping alone than we actually need, now it's my job to go through all our overpopulated areas and see who is useful and who is not, which brings us to you Sulliven."

Gabe hung his head "What do you want from me?" he whispered, not expecting a reply.

"Something simple, and benifical for all involved," Gabes head shot up, hope in his eyes "While I am in Smallville, I am your boss, and while I am your boss I would like your daughter to stay with me."

At the disgusted look on Gabe's face, Lex peiced together what he must be thinking.

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter, I am 13, and she is 7! We are friends, and since I live alone in Smallville, she will stay with me while I am here, understood?"

It seemed that in a split second, Lex's mood had gone from friendly and smug, to harsh and cold. Gabe nodded slowly, feeling like he was selling his daughter for his wife, which was silly - it was only temporary, right?

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Do you not love me anymore?" Chloe pouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course we love you sweetheart! We are just a little swamped right now, but don't worry, were sending you to spend some time with Lex, remember?"

Chloe's face brightened immeadiatly and she jumped up and down, clappeing her hands.

"Really?!"

"Yes honey."

"You sure?"

"Yes.

"You promise?"

"_Yes_"

"Double promise?"

"Chloe!"

"Sorry....your certain?"

"Go pack!"

As Chloe scampered off to pack for her stay with Lex, Gabe wondered once again if it was right to be sending his baby girl off to spend time with someone as ruthless as Lex Luthor without proper supervision.

_Although perhaps it's better they are alone_, he contemplated, _if they weren't they would be supervised by Lionel Luthor, and he's even worse._

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready ,I'm ready to gooo. I'm ready, I'm-"

"Come on then Chlo." Gabe ruffled Chloe's hair fondly as he strapped her into the car.

"Just wait here while I lock up the so that no one gets in while were gone."

"Can't Mummy look after it?"

"Mummy's not well at the moment, remember?" Chloe nodded sadly, and Gabe kissed her forhead before heading back to the house.

As Gabe went to lock the door, he heard a hacking cough from inside.

_Yeah, it's probably best that Chloe won't have to watch her mother deteriorate. I don't think she's much longer for this world._

"Dad, are you coming?"

"Yes sweetheart."

And with that last sobering thought, he got into the car, and drove to Lex's mansion...

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Now be good, ok Chlo?"

"Yes daddy."

"Call twice a week?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good bye angel."

"Bye bye daddy."

As her dad drove off, Chloe knocked on the large oak doors.

Inside, Lex finaly heard the sound he had been waiting for all day. He hurtled down the stairs, stopping just infont of them to staighten himself up and catch his breath.

Once he opened the door Chloe jumped into his arms.

"Hi Lex! I han't seen you in ages, how have you been? Is this your house? Do you live here on your own? This is soooo cool!"

Lex laughed "Let's see now, fine, yes, yes, and I think so too. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks. Daddy said we was gunna be here a long time so I brought provisions." Chloe stated importantly, holding up a 'monster bag of monster munch' and a curly whirly

"Show me your room!"

As Chloe bounced off infront of him, Lex felt slightly bad about what he did to her father, but it had to be done. He vowed to do anything to keep Chloe with him, and at that moment he had no idea how far he would have to go. It didn't matter how, just that she was with him.


End file.
